Dv/Fehlerhafte Quellenangaben
Besonders schön sieht man an fehlerhaft übertragenen Quellenangaben, dass der Verfasser plagiiert: *Seite 15, Seite 25: Hier passt er die Angabe Zur Entwicklung des Mandschureikonflikts s. die Darstellung bei Langer, R., Seizure of Territory (1947), 50-66, 123-131. von Randelzhofer zu Langer, S. 63 an, indem er offenbar willkürlich eine Zahl innerhalb des von Randelzhofer genannten Bereichs wählt. Auf S. 63 des Buches ist aber konkret von einer Resolution des Völkerbundes aus dem Jahr 1932 die Rede und nicht, wie der Verfasser zu belegen meint, einem faktisch stattfindenden Krieg, der aber offiziell nie erklärt worden ist. *Seite 114: Der Verfasser übernimmt zahlreiche Literaturreferenzen aus Randelzhofers Kommentar zu Art. 51 UN-Charta und geht dabei so unsorgfältig vor, dass er den amerikanischen Völkerrechtler Louis Henkin statt zu den Gegnern zu den Befürwortern der Auffassung zählt, dass ein Angriff auf Staatsangehörige im Ausland auch zugleich ein Angriff auf deren Heimatstaat sei. *Seite 119: Der Verfasser gibt in einer übernommenen Literaturreferenz offenbar auf gut Glück als Seitenzahl für Anm. 1 in einem Aufsatz von Roberto Barsotti dessen erste Seite, 79, an. Dass er diesen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach gar nicht gelesen hat, wird daraus ersichtlich, dass die Anmerkungen erst am Ende der Abhandlung ab S. 102 beginnen. *Seite 120: Hier wird die Angabe S. Menzel/Ipsen, 449 des Autors der Vorlage, mit der dieser Beispiele für einschneidende nichtmilitärische Gewalt referenziert, als Ipsen, Völkerrecht, S. 449 übernommen. Dumm nur, dass Randelzhofer sich dabei auf die 2. Auflage von Menzel/Ipsens "Völkerrecht" (1979) bezieht und der Verfasser dies übersieht: in der von ihm im Literaturverzeichnis als verwendet angegebenen 4., völlig neu bearbeiteten Auflage (1999) geht es auf S. 449 nämlich um Abkommen auf europäischer Ebene. Folgende Quellen werden in der Dissertation als verwendet genannt, aber nicht im Literaturverzeichnis aufgeführt: *Seite 16: #Frowein, J.A., Art. 43 UNCh., in: Simma, B./Mosler, H., Charta der Vereinten Nationen. Kommentar. München 1991: Beck *Seite 17: #Cot/Pellet/Ghebali (Titel und Erscheinungsjahr unklar) #Geiger, R., Art. 106 UNCh., in: Simma, B./Mosler, H., Charta der Vereinten Nationen. Kommentar. München 1991: Beck *Seite 18: #Frowein, J.A., Art. 42 UNCh., in: Simma, B./Mosler, H., Charta der Vereinten Nationen. Kommentar. München 1991: Beck #Ress, G., Art. 53 UNCh., in: Simma, B./Mosler, H., Charta der Vereinten Nationen. Kommentar. München 1991: Beck *Seite 119: #Ago, R., offenbar Addendum to the eighth report on State responsibility, Yearbook of the International Law Commission 1980, Volume II, Part One, S. 1-70 #Baker (Titel und Erscheinungsjahr unklar) #Barsotti, R., Armed Reprisals, in: Cassese, A., The current legal regulation of the use of force, S. 79-110. Dordrecht u.a. 1986: Nijhoff #Blum (Titel und Erscheinungsjahr unklar) #Cocuzza (Titel und Erscheinungsjahr unklar) #Derpa, R.M., Das Gewaltverbot der Satzung der Vereinten Nationen und die Anwendung nichtmilitärischer Gewalt. Bad Homburg 1970: Athenäum #Feinstein, B.A., The Legality of the Use of Armed Force by Israel in Lebanon — June 1982, 20 Israel Law Review, S. 362ff., 1985) #Green (Titel und Erscheinungsjahr unklar) #Intoccia (Titel und Erscheinungsjahr unklar) #Panzera (Titel und Erscheinungsjahr unklar) #Taulbee/Anderson (Titel und Erscheinungsjahr unklar) *Seite 120: #Derpa, R.M., Das Gewaltverbot der Satzung der Vereinten Nationen und die Anwendung nichtmilitärischer Gewalt. Bad Homburg 1970: Athenäum *Seite 121: #Derpa, R.M., Das Gewaltverbot der Satzung der Vereinten Nationen und die Anwendung nichtmilitärischer Gewalt. Bad Homburg 1970: Athenäum *Seite 125: #Derpa, R.M., Das Gewaltverbot der Satzung der Vereinten Nationen und die Anwendung nichtmilitärischer Gewalt. Bad Homburg 1970: Athenäum *Seite 127: #Erickson (Titel und Erscheinungsjahr unklar) #Genoni (Titel und Erscheinungsjahr unklar) #Macdonald (Titel und Erscheinungsjahr unklar) #Regourd (Titel und Erscheinungsjahr unklar) *Seite 130 #Pau, G., Theory of State Complicity bibl. Daten unklar Kategorie:Dv